


Where There's a Will There's a Way

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-29
Updated: 2003-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian christens the 'Vette.





	Where There's a Will There's a Way

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin was walking home from the library. He stopped to adjust the strap on his backpack when he heard a car pull up behind him. Justin glanced over his shoulder and saw that it was Brian in his mid-life crisis mobile. He wouldn’t mention it but he missed the Jeep. He hated to think he was the reason Brian got rid of it. He leaned down to see what Brian wanted. 

 

“Wanna go for a ride?” 

 

“Sure.” 

 

Justin opened the door and got in. He placed his bag between his legs on the floor. Brian pulled away from the curb and sped off. 

 

“So how’s school?” 

 

“Fine, been busy lately. For some reason there’s more homework than ever. So are we going to Woodies or Babylon?” 

 

“No, I just thought we’d go for a little drive.” 

 

Justin settled back in his seat listening to the rumble of the engine. Justin was intrigued when they parked in a deserted alley. He looked at Brian questioningly but was pulled into a deep kiss before he could speak. When the kiss ended Justin asked his question. 

 

“What are we doing here?” 

 

Brian grinned a little. 

 

“I thought you could help me christen the Vette. I haven’t gotten around to it yet but he won’t be happy till he’s been properly christened.” 

 

“He?” 

 

“All my vehicles have been he’s.” 

 

Justin snorted a laugh. “Do they have names to?” 

 

Brian smirked “you know I don’t do names.” 

 

Justin looked skeptically around the cramped close quarters. He loved a challenge and this would definitely prove to be one. Justin quickly went through the problem areas. Space and mobility would be the biggest factor. Where there’s a will there’s a way he thought. 

 

Brian caressed Justin’s jaw. “You’ll be the first.” 

 

Hearing that sent a little spark of happiness through Justin. 

 

Justin smiled “I’m up for it but it’s going to have to be a quickie. We don’t want to get caught.” 

 

“Yeah but it’s half the fun.” 

 

Just the thought of fucking in a public place had him hard. Justin turned in his seat and began kissing Brian while his hand stroked him through his jeans. Justin pulled away when Brian was hard and ready. He opened the glove compartment where he knew he would find lube and a condom. Brian was so predictable. Justin set the condom on the dash. 

 

“Bri can you put the top down so we have more room?” 

 

Brian arched a brow. “Sure.” 

 

While Brian got out of the car to wrestle with the top Justin was busy preparing. Justin opened his jeans and slid them down a bit. He squirted lube onto his fingers. He inserted first one finger then a second into his ass. He quickly worked the lube in and was ready by the time Brian finished with the top. Justin slid his pants back up as Brian got back in the car. 

 

Justin got out of the car and came around to the driver’s side. Quick as a flash he had his pants off and was crawling on top of Brian’s lap. Brian already had his pants opened and pushed down. Since Brian had such long legs the seat was pushed back as far as it would go. Brian put on the condom in seconds. Justin sat on his lap facing away from him. They left the door slightly agar so they would have more leg room and leverage. Justin raised himself up holding on to the door and the steering wheel for balance. Brian held his cock in line with Justin’s hole. He squatted over Brian cock and impaled himself in one hard thrust. Brian’s head lolled back against the headrest. 

 

“Juss fuck!” Brian moaned as Justin ground his ass into Brian. 

 

He used his foot that was on the pavement to push off holding on to the door and the steering wheel as he bounced on Brian’s cock. The hard jabs sent waves of pleasure through his body. The cool air caressed their naked flesh and enhanced the moment. Justin loved the feel of Brian’s thick cock slamming into him. Justin could feel trickles of pre cum traveling down his engorged shaft. 

 

“Brian, touch me please.” 

 

Brian held onto his baby’s waist with one hand while the other began to jack him off. His hand moved swiftly over the slick shaft. He caressed the bubbling tip and heard Justin’s breath catch. Justin worked his ass up and down Brian’s shaft in quick thrusts that drove the breath out of them. Since the top was down they tried to keep their moans muffled as much as possible. A few errant moans could be heard on the night wind. Justin felt his orgasm rapidly approaching. 

 

“Brian, close.” 

 

“Ready.” 

 

Justin rammed Brian’s cock up into himself hitting his prostate. He cried out and began to shoot his load into Brian’s hand. Justin could feel Brian’s cock expanding within his ass, opening him up further and felt the force of his cum hitting the condom inside him. Justin’s anus spasmed around Brian’s throbbing cock as they tried to catch their breath. 

 

They did a quick clean up and Brian helped Justin wiggle over into his seat. While Brian tucked himself away, Justin wiggled into his jeans. Brian shut the car door and started up the car. They shot out of the alley and down the street. When they glanced at each other they were both grinning like school boys. Brian breathed deeply he loved the smell of cum and leather. It was just what his new car needed. 

 

“Can I drop you off somewhere? Daphne’s?” 

 

“Yeah, that’s where I was headed before I got solicited for sex.” 

 

Brian played along. “Oh really, any one I know?” 

 

“Probably.” 

 

As Brian drove him home he enjoyed the sweet tingling in his ass that he only got from Brian’s cock. Brian was right he loved cock up his ass, but there was one particular cock he craved. Unfortunately it was attached to a very stubborn man. Their new relationship was different and for the moment it seemed to be working for them. That’s all he could really hope for. Brian pulled up in front of Daphne’s building. Justin pulled Brian into a kiss. 

 

“Thanks for the ride and the fuck.” 

 

“Anytime. Thanks for helping me christen the Vette. I couldn’t have done it without you. Well I could but it wouldn’t have been nearly as much fun.” 

 

Justin laughed and grabbed his bag from the floor. He kissed Brian one last time then got out of the car. 

 

He leaned down and said “later.” 

 

“Later.” 

 

Justin turned and started toward the building. 

 

“Justin.” 

 

He turned around glancing at Brian. 

 

“Want to go to Babylon tomorrow night?” 

 

Justin nodded “sure.” 

 

Brian watched as Justin let himself into the building. When he knew he was safely inside he started the car and pulled away. He drove off into the night headed for the loft.


End file.
